Always in His Eyes
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been taken to a different timeline but their other selves are now here. Will they find a way home or love?
1. Coming Home

Hope you like my poem and I do not own Dagonball, Z, or GT. This from Pan's pov.

There he stood like the man I always known

Tall, stong, and ready for action

He like a brother took care of me

But no longer do I see him as such

The man of my dreams married

Married to his work and his skills

He will never see me as a lover

Always to him I will be the little girl

The little girl in the way

Strong?

Maybe but not like him.

He inbodys strength

His sent is that of an ocean

An ocean with wild waves

His eyes alert although there is no danger

The man I loved and will love

To him I will always be a sister

Hey while writting this I thought I might write a fanfic this winter break two weeks and only 5 days until the sweet 16 


	2. home again

**A/N well chapter 2 is here!**

* * *

Pan throw her notebook into the fire place. "School is a thing of the past." She just returned from her 4 yr trip in the states to study. Of course she had her grandfather pop in at times but she had not seen any of her friends, but Bra, she went with, sence she left. Okay she saw Vegeta but he was the royal pain in everyone's ass. Funny how things changed. She now 22 and ready for her life to begin, now sees it started so long ago. She hated how she could not get her high school crush out of her head. "Training, hard and long, that is what I need." She dressed in a back tank with black shorts perfect for flying and kicks. 'Now who to bug? Gramps left years ago.(Sorry I know how GT ends and so I will yeah. Goku is long gone. Poor Chi-Chi. For you who do not know it will show in about 3 to 5 weeks on Cartoon Network's Toonami) Maybe Dad? No he is too old or so he says' She gave a laugh. 'I think he dies his hair with gray to keep up with Mom. Okay that leaves Goten, the royal pain, and Trunks.' 

She choose Trunks, strong but knows when to stop. She flew to his office with a light heart waitting to see the man she loved for most of her life. Pan looked in the huge window. There was a finger print lock. Pan opened the window to see a napping Trunks, in the chair behind the desk. Pan's eyes lit up with an evil smirk. 'She better not do anything or I may have to get her.' Trunks thought half asleep.' "WAIT PAN!!" Trunks said when it clicked who was in his office.

"Damn Trunks! You ruin all my fun."

"Keep your engery down. How is my favorite little stundent?"

Pan rolled her eyes? "Do you not own a calender, like the rest of the world?" Trunks looked at the over sized calender on his desk. "I am free to go into the real world." Pan said with a smirk to test Vegeta's.

"Really? Then where is Bra?" Trunks thought that the little trouble maker in front of him maybe lieing.

"School, she meet this old friend and lets say your father can not see her with a ballon for a gut." Trunks gave a shocked look then it turned to anger.

"My dad is going to kill the guy that touch my sister. After that is I beat him to a bloody plup. Who is he?" Trunks had fire in his eye. Those blue eyes that hunted Pan's very private dreams. (heheh had to say that. "Bad, bad ahriman. Go sit with your noise on the wall." Granny?!?!?)

Pan was rolling. "I told them I let them tell everyone. But if you kill him you sister's kid will be without a father." 'And you will be without a best friend.' (So Goten went over and mated with Bra and without Vegeta's consent ummmmm very fun thing to write about. Hiei: "Your noise is to be on the wall." Hey you are not even in this anime what the hell are you doing here. Hiei: "Granny sent me." Evil old lady) "Hey want to train sleepyhead?"

"Yeah love to my little Panny." 'My sweet, lovely, beautiful Panny.'

They head to the gravity room after Trunks went to his room to change. (ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm sorry got off track but Trunks changing Hiei:"Hey I thought you liked me." I do my love but I am a teen with so many bad thoughts in my head) an hour of hits and misses later they walked in the side door. "Trunks is that you? Dinner will be here soon." Trunks, followed by Pan, meet Bulma in the hall. "PAN! You're home?! Where is my daughter?"

"Still at school she is not ready to come home yet."

"Really? She is a study bug? This is so great." Bulma was happy her daughter was acting more and more like her. Or so she thought.

"Yeah......" Pan hated lieing but she promised Bra.

* * *

**Okay this is Chapter 2 so review if you like. I realy like to know what you think.**


	3. Welcome to Where are we again?

_I own nothing so leave me alone._

**Ahriman**: So here we are again

**Hiei**: HN

**Ahriman**: You are too hot for your own good

**Trunks**: What about me?

**Ahriman**: You belong to Tracy

**Trunks**: Oh yeah

**Sesshomaru**: And what about me?

**Ahriman**: Okay; you, Hiei, and Seto belong to me. Miroku, Kurama, and Kenshin belong to Jen…………

Sesshomaru: Are we still listening?

**Hiei**: No

**Seto**: What is going on?

**Trunks**: We are being given masters

**Seto**: Let me guess I got Snow.

**Trunks**: I got Tracy and you are teamed up with these two.

**Seto**: Yet again.

_**Chapter III  
What to do with a love.**_

_Okay I hate so many things there is not a number so I will not right them down but my likes are easy:_

_Fighting Winning My Best Friend, Trunks_

_Everyone knows the fist two but not the last. I have known Trunks since I was a little girl. We traveled into space together and there is where my school girl crush started. A crush that bloomed into a love and now it seems I can't live without him. Kami, will he ever see me for me. The woman I have grown to be? Never, never will he see me as a lover._

_ Pan_

Pan closed her journal. Those little books were the only one who knows her pain of not being able to touch him in the way only lovers did. She ached for him at times. Little did she know he did the same.

Trunks stood in his fourth cold shower that night. His sparring with Pan was fresh in his mind and was not letting him sleep with out graphic dreams (HIEI: You need a new way to think. Oh shut up) Trunks was panting now and wish Pan was under him now. Damn her. Why could she not just show up at his window in a night gown? Or nothing at all? Crap was he every going to sleep? Did not look like it. Trunks gave up and got out of the freezing water. He pulled on a pair of pants and flew out of his window. The Artic would be perfect.

After five minutes of flying Trunks found himself out side of Pan's dojo. Looking in her window was so not what he needed or was it. He opened the only barrier and climbed into the room that held his beauty.

Pan felt Trunks in her room but did nothing. She could not sleep for she could not get the way his body felt out of her mind. 'Just kiss me damn it. Just do it!' "Pan I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and Kami I want you as my mate." Trunks flew out the window before she could react.

Pan shot out of bed that was no dream. 'Damn it all! That coward needs a backbone! I can't tell him and he won't tell me!'

Trunks made it to the North Pole around 3am in Tokyo. He could not get the girl out of his head. Girl? No she was a woman that would stay in his thoughts until he had her under him. Great that was why he was here to begin with. He inhaled to stop the pain coming from under his belt.

After calming down a little, Trunks headed home. His path took him over Pan's house. He paused. Next thing he knew he was being blinded by a bright light and before all went black he felt himself fall.

Pan woke up to an arm around her chilled body and what felt like grass on her bear back. 'Bear? That would mean…' "I'm naked!"

"Huh what is going on? Pan be quite for once in your life."

"Trunks? What the fuck did we do?" Pan said covering herself with the blanket she just found. Trunks set up at this. He took a look around. Where were they? The sky was navy not baby like on most calm sunny days and the grass was more of a dried blood color than the brown in the fall.

"The questions are where we are and is there a way home."

"Trunks we are not wearing anything and you want to know where are." Trunks looked down. 'Shit! Kami what fuck is going on here?"

"Over there! My lord and lady you are wanted back at the castle," said a man looking the other way to the unclothed couple on the ground. He wore the same kind of outfit that the Saiyens wore when they first showed up and in the major battles. Trunks stood walked over to were he saw their clothing and handed Pan hers.

"Thanks." She pulled on hers under the blanket. Trunks was dressed in a flash as was she.

"I am to take you to the kings and their ladies. They wish to speak to you." The solider clad in Saiyen gear said to the 'happy' couple.

'Pan, can you hear me?'

'God I hate when you do this.' She replied to the learning telepath next to her.

'This doesn't feel wrong but I have no clue who this guy is talking about.'

'We are on the same page.'

'Shall we find out?'

'We shall.' "Lead the way."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

Okay who can this 'kings and their ladies be?' We shall find out. 


	4. Getting to Know where you are

**I don't own anything related to DB, Z, GT. I wish I could have M. Trunks but the fates are against me. **

**Hiei: What about me?**

**Snow: I love you too.**

**Trunks: Huh did you say something?**

**Sesshomaru: Get back to your story Snow or we will have to tie you to the front of the computer to finish. **

**Trunks: Yeah you have been working on this for way to long. **

Trunks and Pan were led to a HUGE castle about 50 miles from were they woke up. Vegeta was waiting for them to land. "Where the hell have you brats been? I don't want to know you two go get a shower your mothers want to have you ready for breakfast yesterday."

"Umm, father we have no clue what the hell is going on."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Vegeta said to the 'brats' is question.

"Last thing I remember was being on Earth." Pan looked at the prince in front of her.

"Med ward now." Vegeta said to the couple. "Follow me."

"What do you mean there is nothing wrong with them?"

"Like I said my lady I can not find any thing wrong with the heirs to the throne." The doctor answered Bulma who was wearing a very royal gown. Videl looked over to her daughter.

"Honey what is the last thing you remember?"

"Sleeping in my apartment over my dojo. I felt Trunks' ki over then a bright light."

"Dojo? Honey you don't have a dojo or an apartment." Gohan said to his daughter.

"Yes she does, it was opened about 8 years ago and she trains young fighters. Although she had to leave for a while to go to school."

"Honey, we haven't been on Earth for ten years." Bulma said to the couple.

"What the hell? We haven't been off the planet since collecting the black star dragon balls and the Baby issue." Pan answered the women in front of her.

"Brats are you saying that right after Goku left you weren't picked up by the royal guards?" King Vegeta asked. (This going to be a royal pain in my ass. Puns are fun.)

"No in fact at that time we were in the future," Trunks answered his grandfather that he just meet.

"We turned down that trip," Vegeta said with a glare on his face.

"What trip?" Bulma did not seem pleased with her mate.

"Mom one of the fates came to us not long after Goku left. She gave us the choice to view the future if all Saiyans on the plant agreed and only we knew about it."

"We choice to go and even found out a bit about of our future. You're all dead. Oh course it was kind of far in the future," Pan finished for Trunks.

"No, we choice to not to know and were picked up by the royal guard. We were on our way to Planet Vegeta in the next couple hours," Gohan was the one to answer this time.

"But Papa that is not what happened. We went to the future and saw my grandson fight one of Vegeta's offspring and they were strong, Super Saiyan even. Their names were Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. They were mini Grandpas and Vegetas."

"If it was not said Goku Jr. was Pan's grandson I would have sworn they cloned you guys."

"Are you saying that I let you mate a human female?" The Vegeta we all love asked his son.

"We don't know. It wasn't like we could go ask you know. But Chi Chi you want to hear something kind of funny?"

"Grandma Chi Chi, I think he is trying to say we saw Grandpa fully grown there."

"Wish I could have been there. I would love to give him a good knock on the head."

"I totally know what is going on here," Bulma said to no one. "They are from a different time line and have come here due to a freak happening. I don't why they are the only ones that came but they are and they have taken the place of our Pan and Trunks like nothing has happened."

"So where is your Pan and Trunks?" Pan was worried they other selves may be in danger.

"Probably in your place or deep in you. We will find out with time. Until then you will have to be the Prince and Princess."

"Yeah this does not leave this room," Gohan said. "Even if I have to kill any one that knows," He said looking at the doctor at the door. With that every one looked at the door before it opened.

A guard walked threw the door. "What do you want?"

"My Lords the commander and his grandson have just arrived and is in the throne room," the guard said.

"So the brat has finally returned. Return to them and tell them we will be right with them." Pan looked over to Trunks to see he was wondering the same thing she was.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pan was the one to voice their thought.

"Your great grandfather and uncle have just shown up." Gohan said to the princess.

"Okay Bardock is here? Wow my life has just gotten creepy. I swear the whole planet is believed to be dead and now here I stand on it," the princess said to who ever would listen. "Can I see them? I know what you said earlier but they are family too, right?"

"King Vegeta what do you think?"

"Prince Gohan I think it will be wise to have help in this matter."

"Wait a second why is dad is a prince?"

"Because Bardock is the second King of Planet Vegeta. Although he rather be called commander and work with the solders," King Vegeta stated as he walked out the door and down the hall, expecting every one to follow.

In the throne room

Bardock was sitting on his throne with Goten setting at his feet playing with some devise in his hands, much like he is always on the phone back home.

'Wow he really looks like Goku doesn't he?' Trunks turned to Pan.

'Yeah Grandpa once told me of him and how they meet once through a mental link.'

'When he was a kid?'

'No Bardock has the ability to see the future as a curse and was the one that for saw the future of Planet Vegeta. He found a link and Grandpa was the one to prove that he needed to fight.' Pan shrugged to the purple haired man in front of her. No one had heard do the fact they were not speaking out loud.

"So in the end we choice to come home. They were not going to help any way. So what is our next plan to gain their trust?"

"Who's trust do we want?" Pan asked clearly she was not listening.

"A planet in the next galaxy called Zure. (I made it up. )

"Hey we were there. We know some of the natives and the mayor of one the major cities," Pan said to the Commander King.

"Maybe we could send you two there to smooth things over," Bulma offered.

"Or we could force them," Vegeta said in return.

'This is going to be one long ass stay,' Pan thought to Trunks

"I agree," Trunks answered out loud.

"YOU WHAT?" Bulma was not pleased with the men in her family right now.

"We will talk about this later," King Vegeta stepped in. "I am sure these two would like to get resettled into their rooms."

"Thank you my lord. I don't think my mate will be too happy with me if I don't see her soon."

"Tell Bra hi for me," Pan said with out thinking.

"Pan how do you know how his mate is?"

"Guessed?"

"No, is Goten the one that Bra pregnant back home?"

"Maybe?"

"Answer me now."

"Fine…yes okay you happy now? I promised I would not tell."

"What the hell is my youngest heir talking about?"

"She and her mate are from another universe. They never left Earth," Gohan informed his grandfather.

"Oookkkaaaayyyy? Well whatever," Bardock was like a cold version of Goku.

"I don't think that will be wise Bulma. They have not been trained to be the prince and princess of this planet," a wise looking woman said to the group. She was tall and beautifully strong, a true Saiyan woman. She had long black hair that had some spike in the bangs but other wise hung loosely like Pan's and Bra's. Her eyes like every other Saiyan were black but hers held a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"If you think that is best my lady."

"Do you mind if we ask who you are?"

"I am a Queen of this planet," was her answer to Pan.

"So are you my grandmother or her great grandmother?" Trunks asked very nicely.

"I am King Vegeta's mate, if that is what you wanted to hear. I am your step grandmother."

"Hi there," Pan said kind of shyly.

"So Pan how is Earth in your time line?"

"Peaceful. We have not been under attack since Grandpa left," Pan answered her mother.

"We still train you never know when we would like to join in a tournament or something," Trunks added. They were at the table eating and lighting talking as they waited for the full blooded Saiyans to finish eating.

"Trunks so did you mate Pan on the day her nineteenth birthday as you did here?" At this Trunks almost choked on the drink he was in the middle of swallowing.

"WHAT! She is my mate?" The man was in shock.

"No, mother we're not mated," Pan said shaking her head.

"You are kidding right! I don't even have the chance of grandkids yet?"

"No I don't even have a boyfriend." 'Yeah because some one is such a lug head that they can not even tell me he loves me out right.'

"Good no one is good enough for you. No offence Trunks." Gohan said to them.

On Earth

"Where the Hell am I!" Trunks heard some one yell from below him.

"That sounded like Pan." He drop down to the window and stepped inside. "Mate, what is wrong?"

"Where are we? I don't remember this room at all," Pan pulled him close to her in a hug.

The sun was raising and Gohan choice to call and see if Pan would like to have breakfast with them this morning. He called her number.

"Hello?" Came a known but manly voice.

"Trunks, what the hell are you doing at my daughter's apartment?"

"Gohan? Thank Kami. Why are we not at the palace?"

"Are you two okay? I will be right there don't leave." Gohan hung up and called everyone in both families as he and Videl headed to their daughter's.

Every one arrived soon after that. Then the whole story telling went on.

"So what is the last thing you remember?" Pan blushed at this, Trunks smirked.

"We were in the royal woods…indulging in our love life then we feel asleep. We awoke, I was fling and Pan was in the bed room upstairs." They were in the living room and it is down stairs.

"Indulging in your love life? You mean you two…"

"Are mates? Yes we have been mates for years. We are trying to bear an heir."

Needless to say Gohan was not a very happy person.

**Okay that is all and sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you know what to do and leave a review.**


	5. After Hours Party

**My last reviewer was VERY funny. chic chac Thank you for the laugh. I would love to "indulge in another kind of fight." My friends and I all agree on this.**

**I will not be going to Earth too much I don't think I can handle messing with them that much.**

**I own nothing and will not because oh course my mommy doesn't like anime too much. **

_Chapter 5_

**On Planet Vegeta**

"So will we have to share a room?" Pan said as Bra led them down a hall.

"Mom said it would be best to keep up with the little lie of who you are."

"So how long have you been with Goten?"

"Right after we moved here. Bardock was introduced to us as a king and Gohan, Goten and you were proven to me his grand and great grand kids you became royalty. Goten asked me back on Earth but I was scared what my father would say."

"So when he was an heir to a throne too you got his teeth in your neck as soon as you could," Pan said referring to the matting mark.

"Pan shut up will you?" Bra said to her 'new' friend.

"You know what the last time I saw you were a big as a house," Pan said laughing.

"MOMMY! Mommy he is being mean to me again!" Pan and Trunks freeze. Both are thinking the same thing. 'Do we have a kid?'

"Oh hi Uncle Trunks." Trunks and Pan let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey brat." Trunks said unsure of him self. The kid took it and turn to tell his mother that his dad would not let him spar and such.

"You know it is dangerous when the adults spar. How about you ask Uncle Trunks to work with you?" Trunks looked at the kid. He was only maybe four at the most.

"If he won't I will. You're strong right and will give me a run for my money right?"

"Thank you Aunt Pan!"

"Why don't you come with us and then you and I can head to your favorite spot to spar?"

The little Goten with paler blue hair led Pan to a clearing a little ways a way from the main castle but it was still in Ki reading range. After an easy spar with her new little buddy Pan went back to her and Trunks room to find him reading something.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh some info on 'us'. You want to hear some? We mated on your nineteenth birthday. A gift from Bulma for your eighteenth birthday."

"How? She locked us in a small apartment until we tried to give her grandkids. We were in there for a year," Trunks laughed.

"Oh my Kami, you're kidding! I mean Bulma really did that?"

"Yes and now that I think about it she was building a room on to the house right before you turned eighteen. I think dad told her to stop or something like that but I never knew what it was."

"Wow she really does think like her self. Where did you get this info?"

"My journal. I keep on at home why not here. I found it in the underwear drawer like I thought I would."

"Why do you keep it there?"

"So no one would find it. I have some pure emotion stuff in there. When I have no energy left yet I am still mad. I write. I have had it since I was a kid. I know it is weird but I enjoy writing."

"You know you could sell the true story of the Saiyans as fiction and have your talent be used for some thing."

"Why do I have a feeling you have already started this?"

"Okay let me see. Where would I put it?" Pan walks over to the vanity that is never used and picked up the side. She reached down and picked some thing up. It was a not so small green book. "This is why. I have been working on a while back on Earth. It is the true story of every thing that has happen but in the form of fiction. I am the youngest and only have the journal from when I could start writing. So you want to help me out here? We can have two books and come on please."

"Pan I don't want any one to know what the hell I do when I am not in a tie."

"They will think you got bored and choice to write a peace of fiction. Please I need you journal. And think about it YOUR name doesn't have to be said because it is first person." Pan turned to him and gave him the puppy eyes.

"We will talk about this when we get home."

"Thank you," Pan said as she hugged him like so many times before but this time it was different. They did not let go.

Trunks inhaled to get her scent. It was different from before. She must use a different shampoo here. He felt like he was in heaven when he was around her. "Can I kiss you?"

"Where did that come from?" Pan replied in the same soft whisper. They still were standing next to the bed holding each other.

"I know you don't see me as a suitor." They had not brought their voices up yet.

'I wish you were.' Pan stopped him. "Why are you acting like you are in love with me?"

"I am in love with you." Trunks dipped his head so their lips could meet. Pan was in shock at first but soon returned his kiss. Neither heard the door.

"Oh my, I am sorry you guys." The couple turned blushing to Videl. "I just wanted to let you know that those of us that have a life are having an after hours pool party down stairs. I am sure you can find something to wear in this room. The closet is over there." Videl pointed to a door than turned to leave the room. "Next time lock the door."

Pan feel to her knees laughing. She was always close to her mother and they were very open. She just knew that this was going to be something she was going to tell her mother when they returned to Earth. "Now that the moment is shoot to hell. Do you want to be my date to this 'after hours, party?' I mean that is if you want to go."

"Trunks I will go on one condition. You kiss me again." Trunks smirked he was going to the party with Pan on his arm.

**At the pool**

"Pan did you go to prom?"

"No, I hung out with Trunks that night. I did not want to get all dressed up for a dance that I did not have a date to."

"Why did you have no date?" Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl are asking question up a storm.

"She was the strongest in her class and she was going to fight in the World Tournament the next day so she wanted to train more than dance. So we trained until we got yelled at for burning a rose bush or something. We went in a watched a movie."

"I remember Bra came home upset. She found her date in the corner with another girl. She was ready to drown us with her tears. They had been dating for a while now. She keep him away from Vegeta and everything. Well when we heard this Trunks and I went to the prom. We waited for him to come out with his date. He was talking all kind of shit about how Bra was just an easy fuck. Well Trunks and I lost it. If not for Vegeta and dad feeling our Ki we would have killed that guy," Pan laughed at that memory. "You know that was around the time Goten told Bra how he felt."

"So I had a boyfriend? Wow life sounds great on Earth for you guys."

"Well right now you are pregnant with your first kid and are hiding it from your father."

"Oh my Kami you are kidding. How in the world am I doing that?"

"You're in the states much like Pan has been for the last few years. In fact you mated Goten in the states and Pan is the only one that knows," Trunks said. The whole group was Trunks and the females. The guys had duties they had to do in the morning and were in bed. "Grandmother, do you mind me calling you that?"

"No, I like it. I feel like part of the family."

"You're not my father's mother yet my grandfather's mate, how is that?"

"Vegeta's mother died during child birth. She was no strong enough to give birth to the child. I mated your grandfather after the planet was put back were it belongs."

"That is news to me. Bulma why did you lock us in the apartment anyways?"

"You too were so in love. I did it behind Vegeta's back. He said you will find each other in the end and that I was pushing you apart. I planned on it since you little trip to space. You both could not stay away from each other after that. Even when you were younger it took some pulling to get you away from each other but when you returned it took mind control to get you apart."

"Oh my Kami the room. You were right your mom had planned the same thing. I bet Vegeta talked her out of it. Or he used other means of persuasion."

"Gross Pan I hear it enough through the walls I don't need to hear it from you," Trunks stood up and brushed off his shorts. Next thing any one knew, Pan he beating Trunks with a pool toy and yelling about being thrown in the pool.

"Those two will never change."

**Okay there is an update. Every one thank chic chac for her funny review for they are the reason I updated tonight…this morning. looks at clock 3:40 in the morning. Wow I may not sleep tonight. I think I will work on something. Oh yeah if anyone knows a good fan fiction site other than this place with all ratings review it to me or email me. My friend is about to die for some new reading material. **

**Well drive safe and don't kill your little siblings until you know you can get away with it. Good night and have fun doing what ever you are doing.**


	6. Again to Earth

**To answer a question left in a review by Trunksmybaby. There will be a lemon(s) later on but I do not know when. I thank to all my reviewers, all 6 of you.**

* * *

Trunks walked to the dinning hall. Pan was asleep and he knew not to wake her up. Heck he had a scar or a dozen from trying. She woke up throwing Ki blast and even in her sleep they hit their target. He had the scars to prove it. 'Man I hate to see her pregnant. No I would love to get her pregnant.'

Pan woke up in the bed her and Trunks shared last night. She had some problems one she did not want to get up. Two she was not sure what was going to happen today. Could she handle living in this new world? She really did miss her dojo and her single life. Here she was the princess trying to bear an heir. Not that she could ever see herself ready to have kids at 22 but hell she was different here. From what she had read in her journal she only trained to stay in shape.

'Do I no longer want to become a Super Saiyan? What happens to my lust of battle? Did she grow up? No I think it is just hidden in her. She wants to make him happy that she is forgetting what she wants. So sad.' Pan was dressed and walking down the halls as she tried to pick her other self apart.

"Honey, are you okay?" Videl's voice brought her back to the real world.

"Yes, mama I was just thinking of how different I am from the Pan that lives here are."

"Not that different. You both love Trunks and you both have your father's eyes." Pan smiled at the comment.

"Man I really need to keep my emotions in better check. Well I am going to grab something to eat then may be some training." Videl nodded before heading down the hall to who knows where.

Pan kicked the guard that she was sparring with. She hated this no one would spar with her and if they did they took it easy. Heck her nephew was more of a challenge than these would be guards. Pan was about to leave when she bumped into some one. "Sorry I didn't see you." She was going to walk out until she got a hint of his scent.

The prince walked into the training room to be run into by Pan. He stopped and as she was walking off caught her arm. "How about a spar. I may let you win."

"Don't that is what all the morons in here have been doing."

"Out all of you. Now!" Trunks felt this may be more than a spar. The door would have to be locked.

"Why do they have to leave? I think they should see what a spar is really like." Pan had no clue what he had planed.

"Just guard yourself." Trunks threw a kick to Pan's stomach, she caught his leg. He spun his other leg to meet her chest. She stepped back then powered up a small ki ball and threw it at him. He deflected it.

Pan used the small gap to move in and plant her fist in his face. He took it like a man (Okay Saiyan male) and as she was about to kick him he grabbed her leg. He had her by the thigh. He had to touch her. Sleeping in 'their' bed together was a royal pain. He wanted to touch her and embrace her and love her.

Trunks let his hand slip up and grope her rear. She was shocked at first but calmed down. 'So that is how he wants to be? Two can play this game.' Pan let Trunks touch her rear for a second, then she rotated her other leg to kick him in the head to knock him out of the dream world she knew he was in. Once she was free, Pan took a step back and dropped into a sparring stance.

Trunks was shocked that he only got a kick to the head and not to the groin. Pan was never a girl to let any one touch them ever. He never thought he would live after that much less get off that easily.

"Well are to going to attack?" Pan looked at her partner, raising an eyebrow. Trunks smirked. Oh he was going to attack but not in a way she thinks.

Trunks flew in and grab a struggling Pan. "How is this?" Trunks dipped his head so their lips meet. After a few moments, he pulled away and let her go. "Pan, I….have to go." Pan came out of her stupor and grabbed the back of his collar. "What are you doing?"

Pan did not answer but pulled him to her. She embraced him and laid her head on his chest. "I don't want you to leave. I don't know what is happening but every since our spar I can't keep my mind off you." Pan did not want to look up into his face. She may have known how he felt but did not know what he would do.

Trunks does not move at first in fact he was barely breathes. Pan has tears in her eyes and is about to run out of the room. Trunks feels Pan pulling away. He throws his arms around her and pulls her close. "Don't leave. If I can't leave, you can't either. Panny I love you too much to let you leave."

Soon Trunks was looking down from leaning on his elbow. Pan's lips were swollen with his kisses and her breath short. 'Kami I want her so bad I can taste it.' He put his tongue on the place where her pulse is found. "You taste like a sweet wine."

"Thanks?"

"I want you."

"Then take me."

**On Earth**

"So you are matted?" Gohan was holding a fainted Chi-Chi. Vegeta was smirking and Bulma was checking them for injury.

"Yes we have been for years now and trying to get pregnant." Pan looked up into her father's face. He was ready to kill. All the while Vegeta is saying something at least she is a higher class Saiyan female and not a weak human bimbo.

"I was hoping to be there when Grandpa Bardock returned. (Don't if I had him gone or not. Too lazy to look.)"

"Lord Bardock will understand Pan. He may be a cold king to the rest of the world but to family he is a gentle man."

"WAIT! Bardock is a king? Explain!"

"My lord your father gave him the power to rule. He mainly is a commander of the troops. He does not do much of the whole ruling thing," Pan answered for the couple.

"Father, you are heir to the high throne of Vegeta-sai (I think that is right?) and I after you. Bra's son is after Gohan because of her matting to Goten." Everyone looks at the young man close to the wall.

"What?"

"Gohan has no heir because Pan now is the future mother of the heir to your line." Trunks pulled Pan close to him when Bulma was finished looking at her.

"They did not just switch minds and souls but bodies. This Pan is with child. Or so says this hunk of junk."

"Really! Trunks I'm pregnant."

"I do have ears love."

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter. I know, I know. So review and all that good stuff. There is a storm so I have to make this quick. Bye review make me some what happy. See ya.**


	7. Facing the Music

**Chapter 7 is it. Wow I really like some stories better than others. This is going to be a fun on Earth, a least in the beginning, chapter. My only reviewer want to know when Bra was going to come and face the music. Will Vegeta kill the father to his grandchild? Who knows? Oh wait I do and there is a good chance the answer is no. I like Goten. But Trunks is so much better.**

_Chapter 7_

_Facing the Music_

**On Earth**

Vegeta did not look to happy as he heard the news of his little girl being matted to the second son of his old enemy, Karrot. (Is that right?) His little girl not only matted to but gave birth to that brat's brat. He turned to Goten and glared. Goten seemed to become coward in front of the Saiyan prince.

"You better answer truthfully, have you matted with Bra?" To everyone's surprise it did not come from Vegeta but from Chi-Chi.

"Mom I….I…I can't answer that."

"You mean that you and Bra and matted and were trying to keep it a secret?" Pan looked to the man that was her uncle in a sense but not fully.

"Yes, I knew we would have to face the music sometime. Bra is coming back soon but the airline won't let any one in their third trimester fly."

"**_YOU GOT HER PREGNANT_**?" Vegeta was seeing red.

"Father calm down. Think of it this way, if you kill Goten, Bra will have to raise this baby on her own and you know what happens if one mate dies." Vegeta's ki came back to a healthy level or a least for Goten. Little did they know that it was not Trunks that calm him down but Bulma.

**On Vegeta-sei**

Pan looked down onto the field that was being built for the tournament that she and Trunks would be fighting in two days. Oh course few of the Saiyans on the planet outside their family, with the matting of the two couples the family was one, that would hold their own against a SS. Trunks and her wanted to fight Saiyans and not have to worry about hurting a family member.

Even with the excitement in the air she could only think of the day before when she and Trunks sparred.

**Flashback Limey Warning**

"Then take me." That simple three word phrase had pushed him over the edge. He did as she commanded and took her. He scooped her up and flew to their room. He locked the door and laid her on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks said looking down at the woman he was soon to make his own.

"Never have I been more sure in my life." Trunks kissed her neck were her pulse could be found, the same place where his mark would be. He moved so their lips meet. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid her on the bed. He looked down at the girl of his dreams.

Pan could see nothing but love and a little lust in his eyes. She would never forget this night as long as she was able. "What?"

"Tu est belle. (You are beautiful.)" Pan smiled at him, she really needed to refresh her French but she caught that.

**End Flashback **

Trunks lowered his ki and watched as Pan thought about their first time together. And he meant their first. After that night they could not spend a second after sun down apart. Thank Kami that they were Saiyans and did not need that much sleep or they would be in deep trouble. At least with their mother's.

Pan looked like a goddess with her hair blowing in the wind high above the ring. Yes being here on Vegeta-sei will be a good thing for the time being.

**Snow: Sorry that there was no lemon I did not feel like one. I am really in the need of this three day weekend. **

**Rain: Me too man, me too.**

**Snow: So I guess this is were I ask you to review. I know that I don't update like I should but I am in major writer's block. I know that is not good for people who like this fic but give me some ideas.**

**Rain: And if you like her work check out my fic. It is under Rain Gunji.**

**Snow: I am sorry for the short chapter but I was getting my fic The Life of a Princess off the floor. I am really a bad writer but I will try harder next time. **


End file.
